Fall Again
by abcSamm
Summary: Edward is gone, leaving Jake and bella to become more than they ever thought possible. All until, a s girl visits bella whisking her away into the nightinto mortality and back into edwards arms. Jake and bellas imprint is broken, but can it happened agan
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first fanfic so be nice please and tell me what you think :D**

I rolled on my heels ready to jump, urning for Edwards sweet voice that I had not heard in so long. I could taste the salt of the ocean spray. Every bone in my body was telling me to jump.

I heard my name being called in the distance though, never registered who it was so I chose to ignore it. , I had not yet made up my mind of whether or not I was going to jump. My mind was yelling at me not to as it starred at the black waves ripping at the side of the cliff that I was staring down. But, my body needed to hear Edwards voice. I refused to forget like he wanted me to so badly. Memories of Edward flashed in my mind. A sharp pain scorched through my stomach like I was being punched, I doubled over trying to find my lungs again.

"bella!" I heard a fierce husky voice yell from being.

I was in to much pain to care. I could hear footsteps behind me. I hoped it was Victoria to come and eat me already, but it was Jacob.

"Bella!" you weren't about to jump were you? Do you have a death wish, normal people don't go jumping in to dark ominous waves unless they have one."

I sighed I should have jumped faster. "No, i-i-I just… thought it looked like a good place to relax." I lied horribly I might add.

"Bella, really?: he sighed letting it go but it wasn't over. I knew it.

"Come on, its about to get bad we can wait it out at my house."

I tried to find anger in his features but, there wasn't any, only worry. I already felt bad.

He didn't mention anything about the incident for the rest of the day . it made me uneasy the way he had a look of horror plastered on his face and held my hand protectively.

The sun went down and the rain poared outside never slacking once like usual. I wondered how I was suppose to drive in this, right on que billy rolled in "Charlie called, he said if you couldn't drive home you could stay put."

I could feel Jacob purk beside me. Sometimes I wonder if I could ever feel the same way he felt for me, I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind.

"Well if it wouldn't inconvenience you…" I trailed off unsure.

"course you can stay bells. We are always happy to here." He said smoothly while wheeling out.

"You can take the bed, I'll get the floor" I opened my mouth to argue but he shot me a look that told me I should just keep my mouth shut.

"Thanks jake" I muttered

"Sure sure" he replied not really paying attention to anything anymore.

I swept over his features he had dark circles under his eyes and they were puffy from lack of sleep he was slouched like he couldn't hold himself up. He had probably been running double shifts with Sam."

The bed was like lying on a giant pillow it was very comfortable. Joacobs smell drifted off of it pleasantly.

"Bells?" jacob whispered from the floor.

"Yes jake?" I answered

I could hear him shift uneasily on his homemade pallet.

"Were you really going to jump?"

I opened and closed my mouth not sure how to answer "I was thinking about it, not like suicide but for fun" I didn't like the word suicide.

"Theres nothing fun about dying bells. You mean a lot to me and when I saw you on that cliff about to jump. It scared me so bad. I didn't know what to do. I would do anything to make you happy like that _leech._

He knew how uneasy I was with his name.

I heard him sit up he placed his scorching heavy hand over mine and smiled through the dark

"Love you bells" he whispered and kissed me softly on the cheek. The place where his lips touched burned pleasantly and I was surprised to find a smile dancing on my lips. I thought seriously for a moment, could I ever get over Edward? No of course not, but could I love someone else enough to dim the pain and try to tape my broken heart back together. My eyes grew heavier and heavier until I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

Don't wake up, don't wake up, I thought to myself. But sadly, my mind didn't listen. I heaved a sigh as the last image of my dream faded to just the back of my eyelids. I pulled myself up looking around the room through the mass of black hair that had fallen in my eyes. I turned my attention to Bella. She had rolled herself in a ball, only her head exposed under the mass of covers piled on top of her. I smiled to myself and quietly left the room towards the kitchen, hoping someone had already made something.  
I rounded the corner to the kitchen my mind set on bacon, or maybe eggs (In fact a cow would do) to find the house empty. _I'm going to starve_ I thought to myself grimly.  
My stomach growled at me fiercely. I stared down at it.  
"Sorry buddy, I don't think I can help you." I said sadly  
"I burn toast." I added giving my stomach a pat. I rummaged around the kitchen for cereal. It had all but vanished.  
"They are trying to starve me!" I said a little too loudly throwing my head back staring at the ceiling.  
I heard a pair of small delicate feet slap against the tile in the living room that could only belong to Bella. No one here had anything close to "delicate" I ducked around the corner to greet her and stopped short. It was like I was looking at her for the first time; her hair was a mess that framed her pale face. Her eyes looked alive for the first time since the leech left, like there was an actual person behind them. She was stretching, wearing an oversized shirt and sweats that I had given her the other night, but I could see the delicate curves that resided under those folds. It was like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. It was like I had just seen my life standing right in front of me.

_Whoa, did I just imprint_ I thought to myself dumbfounded._ That can't be possible. Is that possible? No. It's not possible. _

"Jake? Stop staring at me like that." she said smoothing her hair self consciously.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry" I said turning my head back to the kitchen and quickly occupying my hands with anything I could find.

"Were you about to cook? I didn't know you really hated your house this much" she chuckled shaking her head. Oh, that smile… _Damn it Jacob black quit that nonsense. _

I shook my head trying to shake those thoughts completely out of my brain.

"Ha, yeah I do hate this house at times" I said smiling at Bella.

She laughed and slapped my hands away from the refrigerator and quickly pulled out eggs and bless her heart, bacon. My mouth started to water.

I could hear Bella chuckle every so often as I stared at the bacon like a wolf -no pun intended- about to attack its prey. She pushed it absently around the pan, humming a mysterious tune, she stopped suddenly and grimaced.

"Is the wolf gene taking over Jake? Maybe I should get you and uncooked steak and start calling you Fido."

She pulled the bacon from the pan and neatly stacked it beside my massive pile of eggs, and sat it in front of me.

I grabbed my fork and started to shovel food into my mouth, tightly packing it in like a squirrel.

"Could you eat faster? At this rate it might take ten years" she scoffed and smiled big at me and excused herself from the table and flitted from the room quickly

_Dear god, what had I gotten myself into now. Had I just imprinted on bells? Is this a sick cruel joke was the crew of leeches going to jump out laughing. Oh! That would just be my luck. This can't be happening._

I looked around the room and smelt the air. No blood-suckers around. This was really happening. I was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Chapter 3

Could this be happening? Have I fallen in love with Jacob? I knew it would never be like me and Edward. But, with Jacob it felt natural, like breathing. I didn't have to try to be with him. It just came. This is how it was suppose to happen if the world was not full of supernatural. This was how it is suppose to be.

JPOV

Ah! I imprint on the most emotionally unavailable person in the world, no, no in the whole solar system! She was still attached to the leech, who might I add dropped her like a hot potato. I paced around the room flailing my hands around as I argued with myself in my head. –I talk to myself to much these days. - I sighed and plopped down on a flimsy kitchen chair, and with a sharp crack I fell to the floor.

"Arg Today is just my day!" I yelled out throwing my hands in the air as I lay sprawled out on the floor.

I stayed were I was, making no move to get up. Maybe I would starve to death. Never mind, Bella had just fed me –she's trying to ruin my death too!-

I listened as Bella ran back in the kitchen, probably hearing my big ass hit the ground.

"Oh my God Jake, are you okay." She said clearly holding in the hysterical laughs that were flooding just behind her beautiful lips.

"Just dandy…" I grumbled ignoring her outstretched hand and pulling myself off the ground and brushing my sweats off.

"How did this happen" she asked looking at the mess I had made.

"I'm getting fat." I shrugged, looking down at my flat stomach.

I sighed and hung my head wondering if I should tell Bella I had imprinted her. I stared at her, deliberating of course. _Was I trying to kid myself? I was staring at her for the sake of staring at her. _I thought to myself grimly

Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, she had changed from my clothes to some of her own; a pair of jeans, faded almost too stylishly for Bella to be seen wearing and a white short sleeved T-shirt.

She looked up and caught me staring at her and quickly looked down at her shoes a blush finding a way across her cheeks. The blush highlighted her facial features in a beautiful way.

I had always thought of Bella as beautiful, but something was different now.

**BPOV**

I stared at my feet, my face blushing as Jacob stared at me with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

I looked over at him, checking to see if he was still staring. He was looking around the room trying to be inconspicuous, in my opinion he should probably be whistling while doing it. It would give him away less than that.

I flitted over his facial features stopping on his lips. They were masculine, but they looked soft, and warm. I wondered what it would be like to touch those lips to mine. What it would feel like. If it would be anything close to how it was with Edward. I wanted to see so badly.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly

"Huh?" he answered preoccupied with his thoughts

"Can you do something for me? It's going to sound crazy" I asked my voice shrinking as the words came out.

Sure, sure, you have probably asked me crazier things" he muttered still not paying attention

_I can't believe I'm about to do this _I thought to myself

"Jacob, um… will you kiss me." My words were just a whisper now.

But, of course he heard them. His head snapped to attention and he stared at me with wide eyes. He took a timid step towards me like he was still thinking of whether he was going to do it or not. His next steps to me were faster, more sure.

His hand cupped my face. He looked into my eyes and brought his face to mine. It felt like my body was on fire. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, securing his face to mine. His hands trailed down my spine, my skin tingled with the shock of it. My heart sped up and my breathing came in gasp. I melted into his arms.

His hands tangled around me as I released his hair pulling me in a hug. He buried his face in my hair.

It wasn't like Edward, nothing could be like that icy fire, but it felt natural. I liked the way his lips moved with mine without fear, I liked all of this. I may always love Edward. But I could feel my heart begin to mend.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**This is the new chapter :D I hope you like it. By the way, i want to thank everyone who left reviews they really help. :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 4.**

**JPOV**

I liked the way it felt when she melted in my arms like she did, the she curved into me. It felt natural, like this is how it should be forever. I sighed into her hair, I could feel her almost tremble at this, I smiled cockily.

We pulled apart, and she smiled at me.

"I better get home. Before Charlie starts to blow up Billy's phone." She looked like she almost hated this idea.

"I'll go with you" I said quickly, trying to squeeze in every second I could with her.

She looked confused for a second, probably wondering how I would get home –Hello! I'm a wolf."- But, she the confusion washed away after a moment.

"Okay" she smiled at the thought; she liked seeing me just as much as I liked seeing her –Score!-.

Her skin seemed to have a healthy glow about it. Her cheeks were stained with the aftermath of a blush. She smiled big at me, her hair a bit tousled. _A kiss could do a lot of good, _I thought to myself cockily_ and not to say so myself, but that was the best kiss ever._

We left my house in Bella old monster of a car. We drove slowly –like we even had a choice- since the roads were slick. It drizzled on the windshield; the sound it made was almost rhythmic.

After a short time, almost too short, we arrived at Bella's house. She looked at me, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Thanks Jake, for everything." she smiled at me, swooping in and kissed me on the cheek. The kiss was like a whisper on my skin. I almost wanted to touch the place where she had kissed, but I thought that would be childish.

She hopped out of the car, with one last glance and ran towards the house. She stopped at the door looking back at me again, she smiled and mouthed "love you Fido." She stepped inside the house without a word.

I opened the truck door, it creaked like it was in pain. I loped towards the woods. I looked around making sure no one was around, and stripped my clothes off. I had never gotten used to this part of being a wolf. I felt so revealed. It was uncomfortable. My form vibrated as I exploded into a wolf.

Instantly, I heard the voices of my brothers in my head.

I tried not to think of the kiss between Bella and I. but, I couldn't help myself.

_Please keep your love-life to yourself please. _Embry blurted out laughting

_Yeah Jake, seriously gross. _i heard quil chime in.

I could feel Quil and Embry phase back to human form, only Sam and I remained

_I need to talk to you Sam. _I thought.

_I know. _Was all he said back.

_I think I imprinted on Bella. How could this happen? I mean I have seen bells a thousand times. Why now?_

_I can only guess, keep that in mind. But, my best guess is before now her fate was intertwined with the Cullen's, that you couldn't. Her fate was already set to become one of them. But, now that they are gone, her fate is free of them. Now, she can take her rightful place as yours. _

My paws pounded the ground as I sped through the woods. It was quiet inside my mind, Sam had already phased back to human form, and I was alone. I liked the silence it gave me time to think to myself privately.

I had gotten the one thing I had wanted most in life, Bella.

**BPOV**

My lips still tingled, like a phantom kiss. I walked in the door. I felt warm, and to my surprise. I was happy. I had not felt happiness in a long time. It was new to me, like seeing the light for the first time after being blind for hundreds of years.

"Hey bells, have fun at jakes?" he said, there was a strange glint in his eye.

"Yeah dad, I really did." His smile got even bigger. I knew how much he liked jake.

"Not too much fun I hope." He grunted, trying to sound parental.

"Sure, Sure." I said smiling at the response I had picked up from Jake.

"Bells, you should really give him a chance. He's really a good guy." He said loosing the parental edge from his tone.

"I know I am" I murmurred, remember the kiss that we had shared.

He smiled at me, and tousled my hair like I was a little kid and left the room.

For the first time in forever, I felt like things were going to be okay. That for once, it was going to all work out.

* * *

**I always thought jacob needed a chance. :D i hope you liked it. tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update i was loaded down with homework and at Dillons alot. I hope you all like it. Its alot different, i like to pull alot of suprises, so exspect many.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Chapter 5

My days past on La push beach as easy as breathing as spring break rounded to an end. Jake and I grew closer as each day past, falling –to my surprise- more and more in love. My heart was mending at an alarming pace. My life with Edward seemed like another one entirely, more like a dream than reality really. His family and he were only a distant memory now.

I sat on my bed cuddled up to the stuffed wolf that Jacob had bought me. His smell floated off of it, I inhaled deeply. My eyes became heavier as the scent drifted in and out of my lungs. Sleep took over me.

My eyes flutter open, wondering what had woke me up I looked around curiously, a girl stared at me with intense fury; she looked like she was concentrating on something. I wasn't sure what. She was short, with a breathtakingly beautiful face, but her eyes were crimson. I looked in those eyes and knew she was a vampire, and my stomach clenched with fear.

"Isabella Swan." The strange beautiful girl said her voice like a song. I wanted to answer, but knew it was a statement not an question.

"My name is Jane. Have you ever heard of the vulteri?" she asked, her voice curt, though you could tell that she was trying hard to be nice.

I had, I remember Edward showing me the picture of what looked like angels. I suddenly recognized her.

"I don't know much. But, yes." My voice was barely a whisper. I could feel sweat start to form on my brow, fear started to build in my chest.

"I'm hoping you know the general idea, because I don't have time to explain this to you. There is a car waiting outside. To put this simply, you have but two choices. You can get in the car, or you can refuse and I will be forced to kill you. Choose wisely." She said the last words like she didn't care if I went or stayed, she wanted me to die either way.

I nodded my head. In one swift motion, I was in the air running so fast everything was a blur. I used to love to thrill of it, but now something was wrong about it, unsettling.

The run only lasted a moment, the next thing I knew I was in a car with dark tinted windows with a vampire going god knows were.

I drifted asleep many times. It was all a blur of that curt song like voice. I remember getting on many planes, and now I was freezing and in what looked like a dungeon. I rubbed my hands on my arms trying to chase away the goose bumps. I could see my breath come out in a crisp cloud. I looked over at Jane. She was walking beside me, the sound the heels of her shoes echoing around the room. We came to a large door. She pushed through it not stopping. This room was brightly lit and looked like it was decorated for kings and queens, probably because it was. The fear in my chest had not moved. I stepped in the room warily.

I was greeted by a tall dark haired man with milky eyes and soft looking skin.

"Welcome Bella I'm Aro, it is a pleasure to meet you finally" he offered his hand, I took it.

"Incredible" he whispered, I wanted to ask him what he meant. But the fear clinched harder on my chest taking away every bit of my remaining breath.

"Well, I'm going to quickly get to the point. I am guessing that such a lovely smelling human is a temptation to all of us." He smiled at me, probably trying to calm me. But, it wasn't working.

"As you have heard, we are the vulteri. To put it in prospective that you would understand, we are the president of all vampires, though our terms never end. We have recently acquired the knowledge that you are aware of our presence. Our first instinct was to take out the problem immediately. But, we looked into this much. We have come to the conclusion that we are going to give you a choice, since you would be a grand addition to the vampire society.

We know you have been contemplating this for many months since you were aware of what the Cullen's were. So we want an instant decision. Isabella Swan you must choose between turning and sadly death. Since we can't have you running around telling our secret, you must turn to continue your life on this earth. What do you choose?" Aro looked at me closely. He was rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

This was everything I had ever wanted in life and it was being offered to me on a silver platter. I wanted to be strong and beautiful. Jacob popped into my mind, would he mind? I'm sure he would rather me alive than dead. But, there was still a fear that he would mind. I knew what my choice was. My heart raced and I gasped for air suddenly feeling like my lungs were failing me

"I have my decision." I murmured with a hint of a smile on my lips.

"And that would be what young one?" he matched my smile.

"I want to become a vampire"

I didn't have time to register his movement. There was a sharp pain on my wrist that Aro had been holding. I gasped in pain. I felt like fire was engulfing me. I fell to the ground withering in pain. I screamed but quickly stopped knowing it would not help. I barely registered being lifted off the ground as the fire spread to every inch of me burning me from the inside out. I was becoming a vampire.

* * *

**Yesss, like i said suprising. I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as i can. **

**Leave me stuff and tell me what you think.**

**-Sam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is probably now my best work, **

**I had to finish so quickly.**

**I hope you like it though, tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

JPOV

It felt like everything I was, was being ripped away from me. I could almost hear the sound of my heart ripping as I laid in the forest floor in human form. Bella's name was all I thought. It was all I wanted. It was all I could never have. I screamed in pain as I knew the imprint was broken. Bella was dead to me now. It was like she never existed anymore.

BPOV

Fire scorched ever inch of me. I felt like I had just been thrown in a burning pit to die. I clamped my mouth shut holding in the agony as I lie in the flames. I waited and waited for the fire to dim. It felt like it would go on forever. Minutes could have passed and it would have felt like days. My focus went in and out. I could hear what sounded like Aro asking of my progress.

The fire first started to first dim from my finger tips. My heart sped like I was running a marathon. It felt like the fire was all going for the heart now, attacking the last thing live about me. My heart sped more, like a hummingbird. I would have asked for years of the other fire just to avoid this. The pain was unbearable. My back arched in pain. Finally the pain dimmed from my heart. I listened as it beat its last beat. I sat there for who knows how long, wondering if the pain would come back or if I were in the clear. I heard so many voices in my head, voices of everyone in the room though no one was talking. I tried to tune everything out; the voices were only a dim background now. I could feel the dim burn in the back of my thought. It was uncomfortable. I took a deep breath of air, something felt wrong about it. I opened my eyes. I had never realized how really blind I really was.

I could see everything. I could see every bump in the stone wall that made the room I was in. I could see the dust that floated in the air. I looked around in wonder at all the beauty, all the new colors. I stared in wonder as a rainbow flowed of the crystal chandelier. I gasped forgetting Aro, that waited for my reaction of my new life.

"Wow" I was surprised at the sound of my voice. That simple word sounded more like a song than anything.

"I'm glad you like your new life young one. I am pleased to see you are adjusting well. In fact, most newborns would have spooked easier than you. You already seem to be mature beyond your age." Aro smiled at me, rainbows reflecting off of his white teeth.

I stood up with grace that had never been seen on my body.

"Thank you for everything." I said to Aro, my own voice still surprised me.

"Well, if I may, I would like to do a small test Ms. Swan. Would you allow that?" he opened his hand gesturing for mine. I nodded and placed my hand over his surprisingly warm and satin soft hand.

_So curious, I still can't hear her. _

The voice surprised me, I suddenly remember hearing the voices in my head when I had woken up to my new life, I had forgotten. Was this my power? The thought of first waking up brought the dim fire in my throat.

I kept my mouth shut, not telling Aro of my power.

"Well, that presented to be a failure. I am pleased to tell you that you have visitors. They are all ecstatic to see you Bella." His smile was almost fatherly as he kept a hold on my hand and let me into

JPOV  
I stayed withered in pain refusing to come out of my room. I had heard that Bella was missing from around the house. I assumed she was dead. The pack informed me that they don't think it is that easy. They found a fresh leech track. I wondered if she was one of them. I had lost all hope of having my soft, sweet smelling, and human bella back. If she was dead or well, undead, I couldn't find that love for her anymore. It was like someone had died that was my friend. I was hurt, but I knew I could move on with my life. That's the great thing about broken imprints, when they leave so does that ground shaking love struck feeling. The imprint was broken when whatever happened to her happened. I would have to move on with my life, without my sweet Bella.

BPOV

Aro lead me to the large room that I had been bitten in. He told me to wait while he went to get my visitors. I nodded once and stared in wonder around the room with my new eyes. I waited for what seemed like an eternity as they obviously were moving at human pace.

If I had a heart it would have tore in two pieces and flopped on the ground. I got a hollow feeling in my chest as Edward walked through the large double doors with Aro.

I immediately started hearing voices in my head again. It made me feel insane.

_Oh how I have missed her. How did I ever go on without seeing that face? Though, I never really went on._

"Edward." My voice was not even a whisper, just a breath.

He didn't say anything. He ran to me pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I was paralyzed in my place. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I loved him. But, I just could not move.

_I love you Bella Swan, god I want to tell you so bad how much I do. Don't, you have hurt her far too much, she has probably moved on with her life like everyone else in the world. I'm so stupid to let this wonderful girl slip away._

_"_I love you too Edward and I do love you more than anything still. I forgive you, you silly boy." I felt like I was about to sob but my eyes would not allow it. Edward stared at me in wonder. _Oops, he never said that allowed_. I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth boxing in any remark I could make to his following thoughts.

_Did I say that out loud? _His mental voice was filled with curiosity.

I only shook my head.

* * *

**I will update as soon as i can.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I also need a good, original name for a human female.**

**Help would be greatly appriciated.**

**but please make it something original, but i need a whole name.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really hope you like it. I know i took an interesting turn**

**But hold on, here we go again.**

**Im throwing it to a new loop again.**

**I hope you like it.  
:D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7 **

**JPOV**

I padded around the forest, smelling the air, waiting for Bella to come back, searching only for the scent of a vampire. I wondered if she had met up with her leech crew, or maybe found a whole school of them. Wait, isn't a school for fish? Whatever, I thought to myself, it's not like I really cared. They took away my bells and now I had to finish them all. I paced faster, almost circling in a sprint now. Why did these things always happened to me? I know why, I'm an idiot that's why. I let these things happened to me. They don't just happened. I fall for everyone's trick and promise for freaky werewolf voodoo thinking it will keep me from getting hurt. Damn her, Damn them... Damn me.

I sighed and turned back to human form. I looked around, the wind whipped my hair. The breeze felt nice against my bare skin. I untied the shorts that were tied to my leg and slipped them on. I was so mad. But, in a way I wasn't, I wanted to be mad at Bella to scream at her. To tell her she hurt me. I wanted to her to feel that pain I felt when I thought she was dead, when I knew she was dead. I wanted her to pay. But, in all truth I could never be mad at her. She was the love of my life, even though I could never really love her anymore. If felt impossible. We were now enemies after all. Chills traveled up my spine and my frame vibrated at the thought off actually kissing her. It almost made me sick. Everything was just so complicated. I walked out of the woods onto the beach. It was never really crowded. In fact, it never really had anyone on it. A few people trotted along the beach line, letting the waves lap at their feet. Most of them stayed in a group. All but, one, it was a girl with dark hair. I could not really see her. But, I wasn't really paying attention. I walked over to a washed out white log, our log. I sighed again, and thought about screaming and spazzing out right on the beach, but I figured it would scare the tourist.

What a story that would be! I can hear it now

"Some huge half naked guy was just running around the beach screaming" I snickered at the thought.

I snapped a twig off the log and sat and immersed myself in breaking it in tiny pieces.

"Are you okay?" the voice caught me by surprise, and I jumped.

I looked up at the beautiful girl with wide eyes.

She wasn't pale, but wasn't very tan. Her bright green eyes were almost piercing; they were so clear I could stare at them for hours and get lost. She had raven black hair and a smile that almost made me melt. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on. I thought I could never look away.

"Oh! I'm sorry I scared you. I just thought you looked lonely, and in fact I was sorta lonely. No one would come to the beach with me...Not that I really know anyone for that matter. I'm rambling, I'm sorry." she said quickly shutting up and looking around nervously. I almost laughed at how cute she looked, all nervous and such.

"I'm Jacob." I answered to the imaginary question with a reassuring smile.

"Um, I'm Emery. Pleased to meet you Jacob." I liked the way it sounded when she said my name. The way it rolled off her tongue was nice.

I was enchanted by this girl. Her hair whipped in the wind, the scent of it was almost breath taking.

"Would it be okay if I sat down Jacob?" she said unsure of my reaction.

"You can call me Jake" I murmured with a stupid grin and patted the seat next to me. _God, was I drooling? You defiantly have the moves Jake, smooth. _

"So do you live around here." She asked playing with hem of her shirt.

"Yeah, lived here since I was born." My heart was pounding so loud I was worried she would hear it.

"Really that's really cool. I love it here. I just moved here recently." She beamed a smile at me, making my heart stop. It was like I was only seeing her anymore. Like, no one else mattered. I had just met her and she was my life. How could this happen? I didn't know, and I didn't care either. I was tired of moping over leech Bella. She was a different part of my life. I was going to stop looking in the past and stay in the present. What a strange world. I wondered if you could imprint twice, or if it was just a onetime thing.

"Really, where do you live, oh I hope that doesn't sound like I'm a creepy stalker. Please don't take that the wrong way" I rambled nervous than ever.

"Ha, don't worry. I live just up the road. I hate to admit to know this, but actually down the street from you." She looked down and began fidgeting with her hem, I could see her cheeks start to glow bright red.

"You've been spying on me?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it spying. I was new and just driving around and I saw you run from the woods. It's curious, your huge dog never came back out though, did you ever find It." she said her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yeah, he's fine. You never she him with me though, we are not too fond of each other, even though we are just alike, almost like we are the same person." I laughed at my own joke, she joined in oblivious of how awesome my joke really is.

**EPOV**

_I can't believe he is talking to me. I thought he was going to reject me. His skin is so beautiful. _Stop thinking like you're a 5 year old school girl I thought to myself.

It's hard being the new girl. You have no friends, so you just have to sit alone while everyone sits and stares at you and wonder why the hell you are here. Then comes the rumors, like the last time I moved, apparently my parents were mass murders and we moved around to escape the law. Psht, what bull.

I tried not to blush and Jake stared at me with wide eyes. I liked the way he looked at me. It made me feel pretty. He didn't look at me like I was a freak or like I had something in my teeth, but like I was beautiful. Though, I had been told it quite a few times, I have never been one to believe it. I let my long sleek hair fall in my face to hide the blush that was about to come. My face was like an open book, so easy to read.

Jake reached over and swept my hair from my face. God, his hand was so hot! I wanted to ask him if he had a fever.

"Don't hide your face." I felt my face heat up with the blush that I had been expecting

I laughed nervously.

"Look, I have to go before my mom kills me. You want to hang out tomorrow. I can come over to your house?" I asked anxious of his answer. I could never tell what he was thinking. It was unnerving.

"Yeah, that will be cool. Do you think you could come by at around lunch time?"

Score! He said yes. Emery, remember to breath. Take a deep breath and answer like you are not about to explode.

"Yeah I'll see you then."

I felt a smile creep across my lips as I almost skipped away. I looked back to catch a peek of Jake, but he was already gone. God, I hope I'm not hallucinating.

**JPOV**

_Dear god, she doesn't know what she's getting into._

* * *

_**Well, i hope you all like it.**_

**_I spent quiet a bit of time of this one._**

**_I can say i do own Emery._**

**_She is my character._**

**_She came from my mind, _**

**_no one elses._**

**_Tell me what you think of it all, _****_or any ideas you would like to see._**

**_-Sam_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update.  
I will update more often i promise.  
Anyway, I hope you like it.  
I kind of threw this one together.  
Review and tell me what you think  
Or what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I nearly skipped back into my small house. Jake was the first person I had talked to since I had moved here. I normally kept to myself and tried my best not to bring the spotlight to myself.

I loved that way he looked at me like I was the most beautiful person in the world. Like I had every bit of his attention and I couldn't mess up and say something stupid. It was nice for someone to pay attention to me for once. No one ever really did. I lived in southern Mississippi before I had moved to Washington. It was like moving to a different world. A better world. I didn't exactly fit in when I lived at Mississippi either. I was known as strange.

See, kids normally grow out of their belief of werewolf's and vampires when they are little. They get sense enough to know that something like that is not even possible. I never did. I always believed that something out of this world is out there, blending in, living like everyone else. Though, I had never voiced this opinion. It was like people could sense that I was a little strange.

**JPOV**

I paced around the beach, trying to fathom what had just happened. Can you imprint twice? I wanted to ask someone, or well scream at someone would be more appropriate. I wanted to run away and leave emery alone just so she would not have to deal with any of this.

I was probably going to scare her away anyway. Im not the smoothest person in the world. I refuse to use pick up lines. I mean how do guys expect to win a girl over by walking up to them and saying something stupid like hey baby, you want some fries with that shake and wiggling their eye brows. Pfft, some guys are so stupid.

I trudged along to my house; the sky was starting to turn the pink color it always did just before nightfall. I had yet to decide if it was a good or bad day. I wasn't sure yet. I didn't even want to be sure for that matter. I talked to the girl for less than an hour and I would jump in front of a car for her. Not that it would do anything to me, im just putting something out there. A bus would be more appropriate I think.

It was her eyes. The bright green was almost like a gem. They captured my attention from the first moment that I had seen them. Well, everything about her captured my attention. The way she was scared to say something stupid when she could have asked "Jacob, what's your name?" and I would have gladly replied to her question. I was falling, I had fallen. Maybe she was not another Bella, dear god don't be another Bella.

BPOV

I was still adjusting to be an immortal. Everything was perfect. I had the love of my life. I had everything I had ever dreamed of wanting. Life was suddenly perfect.

I lay in the bed smiling to myself as I pondered my perfect life. But, in all truth, there were a few things bothering me, one to be exact. Jacob. I had fallen for him as he did with me. He was there when I felt like I could not go on. He was always there for me. I felt bad for leaving him behind. But, I knew it was for the better. He would move on, hopefully.

EPOV

I trotted into the room to Bella relaxing on the bed. If it were possible my heart would skip a beat. She was so beautiful, her pale skin was that of an angels. Her grace was flawless. Though, her eyes were of a new born. She was not. She had taken well to the immortal world. She had no cravings to rampage the city as a new born would.

"Ready for the big return to forks?" I asked pleasantly, giving her, her favorite crooked smile.

"Of course I am. I miss everyone very much." I could tell she was not telling the truth. Even as a vampire she was still a horrid liar.

EPOV.

What should I wear? How should I wear my hair? A million questions came through my mind as I frantically rushed through the house trying to find something descent for my return to Jacobs house. My heart skipped a beating thinking about him. He was perfect in everyway.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be longer i promise.  
Im only going to do 10 chapters  
im going to wrap it up by then.  
Thank everyone for the reviews i got on my last post.  
-Sam**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry for the long lapse of writting, i had major writters block. I should have the next chapter up either later today, or tomorrow afternoon. **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

JPOV

I didn't know were exactly I was running. I was just trying to get away. I wasn't going to hurt anyone, especially not hurt. I could feel my heart breaking. I wanted to be with her so bad; I had to leave to protect her. That thought made me skid to a stop. Bella's pale tear stricken face popped into my head. My paws felt a pool back to La Push. I wasn't going to do this to emery, like Edward had done to Bella. I wasn't him. I would never be him. I raced towards La Push, home, emery. There was no way I could hurt her.

BPOV

A million different scents and thoughts of different humans danced around in my nose and head. I grimaced a bit as the flame exploded in my throat. I pictured myself rampaging everyone in here. I quickly stopped the thought and shook my head. I looked around at my family as we stood in baggage claim. Forks looked different. Everything was clearer than before. There were different scents and everyone looked different than they did before.

I had already talked to a worried Charlie. I could still see the posters with my face plastered on them below a bold MISSING on every corner as we got into the car to return home. I had made up some quick story on how I just needed to get away. Which I guess all things considered was very true.

There was one thing I could never get away from though, and that was Jake. I had been able to keep my mind off of him while I was away. But here, there were memories, even though they were dull, they were there. Staring at me at every corner.

JasperPOV

I looked strangely at Bella. She was like no other new born I had ever witnessed. She was controlled. Even though she was flustered with a million different emotions, happiness, sorrow, regret, and a slight longing for someone. I could see them all swirling around here, threatening to break her down. I gravitated towards her because of her good mood lately, but now I did because I feared she would not be able to handle all of this new emotion.

BPOV.

I lay my head on Edwards's soft surprisingly warm shoulder. He beamed down at me with utter delight. I tried to return the god like smile, but I couldn't will myself to smile. It was like my Jacob drawer was rattling around my heart trying to break it.

We arrived at my familiar home, though; nothing was familiar about it anymore. The smell, even the look was different.

CharliePOV.

I shakily held the letter that Jake gave me to give Bella when I told Billy the news of her return. I felt like things were right again. I thought I was going to fall over from a heart attack when I woke up and found Bella gone, no note or anything.

I heard a car door slam and I leaped out of my chair and ran to the door. I yanked it open urning to see my bells. I was caught by surprise on what I saw. It was like those few weeks in her absence she had turned into a completely different girl.

Her skin had paled and was completely flawless. Somehow her face had seemed to change. Like a god reshaped it. She walked with flawless grace and flashed a wide grin at me with bright teeth that almost seemed to twinkle in the fain sunlight above up. My little girl had turned into a woman.

BPOV.

I could feel Charlie's surprised stare and hear how surprised he was on my new look, as I walked up to him, smiling trying to seem unphased by his stare. He looked almost the same. Though, it was like I was watching him from a HI DEF television set. I could see the sun sends rainbows' off of his teeth as he walked up to me and gave me an awkward hug. It felt almost like he was hugging a stranger.

"Glad to have you back Bells." He gave me a stern look that told me never to run off again.

"Oh, by the way Jake told me to give this to you. He seemed pretty upset." I took the letter with almost shaky hands. I slowly unfolded it, afraid of what I was about to see.

Dear Bella,

I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't even know if you're really alive anymore. It like you are not anymore. I can't feel you anymore. It's like you jumped off the earth. You broke my heart, and I don't hold it to you. I know It wasn't your fault, Sam explained it to me. I blame everyone but you. I've come to terms, that if the world was normal, we would be meant for each other. If vampires and… I didn't exist, and then we could. But, that's just not possible. I understand why you picked him. I understand. He's like your drug. You need him. We've hurt each other enough. I don't want us to hurt each other anymore. I found someone and for the first time, I catch myself smiling. I haven't done that in a while. I'm happy and I want you to be happy. For the first time, I think we can find that balance we have been looking for. If you don't mind the wet dog smell, you're always welcome at La Push. You'll always be welcome here

Love,

Jake.

I smiled to myself and looked at my family. My eyes stung with the ghost of tears that would never come. I held the letter to my heart and felt peace come to me. I knew everything would be okay. I felt Edwards hand intertwine in mind and I looked at the face I knew would be mine for the rest of eternity. I had finally found peace in a world where I didn't know it existed.

* * *

**Well, i hope you all liked it.**

**Leave me reviews.**

**One more chapter.**

**I might write a sequel. im not sure yet.**

**-Sam**


	10. Chapter 10 The End

**I know, i know.  
Im a liar. **

**Im a bit late publishing this one.**

**But, this is it. this is the last chapter.  
I hope you all liked it. **

**It is finally complete.**

* * *

JPOV

I could feel my breath come easily as I ran to my one true love. I was blessed. People say you can only find one love. But, that was not my case. I was broken and I was given another chance, and I wasn't going to let this chance get away from me like I did with Bella.

My paws clawed for traction to go faster. I used ever muscle I could to just go a little bit faster. I saw her small house in the horizon. My heart jumped thinking of her smooth raven hair and porcelain skin. I ran into the bushes and phased into human form. The wind felt nice against my hot skin. My hands were shaking as I went to knock on the door. Finally I got the courage to knock. My fist hit the door softly two times. I could faintly hear soft footsteps coming towards the door. Excitement filled my body.

The door flew open to see the most beautiful smiling face staring up at me. I smiled down at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

EPOV

His skin was so hot, like he had a flaming fever. I sighed into his naked chest and hugged him as close as possible.

It felt like my whole world revolved around this beautiful mysterious boy. I felt crazy but I knew this was it. I knew I would never find someone like him ever again. He was my one true love, and he would always be mine.

JPOV.

I stepped out of the hug (which it almost hurt to do).

"I need you to know what you are getting into. I need you to know what I am" I said almost shamefully

I could see confusion cross her breathtaking features.

"This is going to sound crazy, that's why im going to show you. Now please don't run away screaming. That would be awkward." I turned and walked, knowing she would follow.

I felt the soft ground of the forest touch my bare feet. I looked back, making sure we were completely in the forests cover.

I let the shaking take over my body and I exploded into wolf form. I felt my paws touch the ground and looked reassuringly at my love. But, she wasn't scared. She stared back at my massive wolf form and smiled.

I ran back behind a tree and phased and quickly dressed. I peeked around the corner. Emery had not moved, she just stared back in wonder.

"Every fairytale you have ever heard is true. Werewolf's, even vampires. Now here comes the really weird part." I looked at emery, making sure she was keeping up with ever word I uttered. She seemed to understand. I continued.

"Well, when a werewolf meets his one true love. The one person that he is made for. Then he imprints. Its like there are a million different wires holding you to that one person. Its magical. Emery?"

"Yes" her voice was small, but confident and not an ounce of fear.

"I love you. You're my one." I said with a smile.

She walked slowly to me and wrapped her tiny fragile arms around me.

"No, you're my one" She whispered.

My whole world had fallen into place, right when everything fell apart. I placed my cheek into her hair and knew this was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life..

* * *

**I hope you liked it.  
Review please :D  
tell me what you think.**


	11. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer.**

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it, but emery. I have no contact with Stephenie Meyer, nor any affiliations with anyone who is. This was made just for fun and entertainment, for no other reason.

Thank you for reading

** -Sam**


End file.
